


Magic is Real

by susannah_wilde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Muggle Culture, muggle literature, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susannah_wilde/pseuds/susannah_wilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As proud as Draco Malfoy is for being a pureblood, there are still some Muggle things that stump him. When that happens, he has no choice but to ask Granger for clarification. Or, Draco reads <i>Unwind</i> and thinks that it's real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic is Real

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Magic is Real  
>  **Author:** [](http://susannah-wilde.livejournal.com/profile)[**susannah_wilde**](http://susannah-wilde.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Characters:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger (gen)  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Word Count:** 737 words  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Author's Notes:** For the prompt: unwind. Inspired by the [](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unwind_%28novel%29)_Unwind_ Dystology. Unbeta'd and ~~maybe~~ glossing over some canon material and timeline. Slight crack!fic.  
>  **Summary:** As proud as Draco Malfoy is for being a pureblood, there are still some Muggle things that stump him. When that happens, he has no choice but to ask Granger for clarification. Or, Draco reads _Unwind_ and thinks that it's real.

“See, Granger, this is why Muggles are uncivilised and downright barbaric,” Draco said as he waved the book in her face before continuing his rant. “They actually think that it’s all right to harvest human organs…” He looked so scandalised as he sat down in front of her desk that he couldn’t even continue.

Meanwhile, Granger, who had been busy preparing lesson plans for the start of term, glanced up from her book and gave him a puzzled look. “What are you talking about? Don’t tell me you’ve been on the computer unsupervised. _Again._ ”

It had been Granger who had introduced Draco to the technology Muggles had invented to cope without magic. There were still many things that confused him, and he had to remember to not take anything so seriously, especially anything that George Weasley had shown him. He most definitely wasn’t allowed to look at the [Snopes](http://snopes.com) website again, not after he had spent so many Galleons trying to help a Nigerian prince regain his fortune. Yet, Draco had argued, you have to put into consideration that he was helping a _prince_.

But this was an outrage! He drew the limit at using people-- he disliked that after what he had experienced under Voldemort’s reign of terror-- and was appalled that Granger supported this _tithing_ , as the book called it.

“No, it was a book you recommended. I found it stuck between Beckett’s plays and Keats’ poetry.” He dropped the book as if it physically burned him and Granger glanced at the cover.

_Unwind_ by Neal Shusterman. After reading the blurb on the back, she shook her head. “It’s just a young adult book, not quite fantasy, but realistic fiction. A rather dark one since it’s a dystopia, but it’s not real. My mum thought it would be an interesting book for Rose.”

“How can it _not_ be real? I saw this on the telly this morning,” Draco said. “More importantly, why are children reading this?”

“Were you with Teddy?” Granger asked and Draco nodded. “Then you probably saw the film adaptation of this book. Harry mentioned that Teddy was excited to finally see it.”

“So you are sure it’s not real?” Draco asked, looking at her with genuine interest. “They were cutting people open, like it was a bloody butcher shop, before taking their organs and giving them away,”

“Well in that case, there sure wouldn’t be anyone staying silent. I would imagine that both the Muggle and Wizarding governments would get involved before it all went pear shaped.” Draco still didn’t look convinced so Granger grabbed a piece of parchment and began writing.

“I have some other Muggle books you could read if you need to take your mind off of it.” She rattled off a list, growing more excited by the minute, “Tolkien, King, Rice, Gaiman, Martin, Danielewski, Palahniuk-- well, maybe not the last one.”

“Are these books realistic fiction, too? If they are, then I’m not reading them. Nothing Muggles write will ever make sense to me.” Draco shook his head. Granger sighed heavily and muttered something about thick-headed gits.

“Look at it this way, Malfoy. Wouldn’t Muggles be shocked to read a story about magic, witches and wizards, and find out that it’s real? Take Harry’s life, for example. He’s an orphaned boy who went to a magical school and defeated the most powerful evil wizard ever. To a Muggle, it would be pure fantasy, something beyond their wildest dreams.” Granger sat back in her chair and watched him as he processed that information.

He looked at her as if she were slow on the uptake as he stood up to leave. “But Granger, you’re forgetting something. As much as it pains me to say it, Potter did defeat Voldemort. Using magic. Magic is real.”

“Yes, I know that, but the Muggles don’t. See, this is the reason why there needs to be more of an emphasis on Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. It’s not all about the technology. There’s too much confusion when the two cultures overlap, which is bound to happen, especially in literature--“ she trailed off. “I need to speak to McGonagall about this.” She looked excited as she hurried out of the room.

Draco picked up the book Granger had been reading. _Dracula_. After flipping through a few pages, he rolled his eyes and muttered, “I don’t care what Granger says, this is where Muggles have it wrong. There’s no such thing as vampires.”


End file.
